The One Where Ross Got High
"The One Where Ross Got High" is the ninth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 25, 1999. Monica hosts Thanksgiving and Chandler uses the occasion to try and win her parents over. The episode involves a subplot where Rachel makes a trifle including a layer of beef. It was written by Greg Malins and directed by Kevin S. Bright. It guest starred Elliott Gould as Jack Geller, Christina Pickles as Judy Geller, and Elle Macpherson as Janine Lecroix. Plot The Geller parents are coming over for Thanksgiving, but they don't know that Chandler and Monica are living together, or even dating for that matter. Chandler tries to charm the Gellers to get them to like him so that they can tell them the truth. Monica lets Rachel make the dessert this year, but the cookbook pages are stuck together and Rachel ends up making a trifle that is half trifle half shepherds pie. It comprises layers of ladyfingers, jam, custard, raspberries, more ladyfingers, beef sauteed with peas and onions, a little more custard, bananas, then whipped cream. Ross finally figures out why the Jack and Judy don't like Chandler: in college Ross smoked pot in the dorm room and when his parents walked in, he blamed it on Chandler. Joey and Ross are also invited to spend Thanksgiving with Janine, Joey's roommate, and her hot dancer friends, but the girls make them stay. Ross finally tells his parents that it wasn't Chandler. Monica and Ross takes this opportunity to yell out secrets about each other they have wanted to say, and finally, Ross states that Monica and Chandler are living together. This results in Phoebe admitting to being in love with Jacques Cousteau; Rachel realizing she wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle; and Joey saying he just wants to leave. The Gellers take a liking to Chandler and thank him for putting up with their children after all these years. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Gregory S. Malins Trivia General *The Magna Doodle shows a drawing of an astronaut standing on the moon with a spaceship and a view of Earth in the background. *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, there is a bonus scene at the end of the episode where Janine comes to the apartment, where Monica introduces her to Jack and Judy. Janine mentions that she already met Jack when he walked in on her when she was changing. *Joey's love for jam was previously shown in "The One With The Jam" (S3E3). *Elliot Gould said on Friends of Friends that this was his favorite episode to film. Goofs *During Rachel's explanation of her trifle, Ross asks what the layer before the bananas was, upon hearing about the layer of beef, peas and onions. She answers 'beef' but in her previous line she mentioned "a little more custard" in between the beef and banana layers. Of course, given the tone in which Ross asks the question, it's possible that she knew what he meant to ask, given that she was unsure about adding beef herself. *If Rachel had spent so much time making the trifle how come she didn't have a piece for herself? Moreover, there's no way she'd see if Chandler has any left before asking Joey for a bite. JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD. *Shepherd's pie has lamb, not beef, in it. Cottage pie is the beef equivalent. *When Mr. Geller tells Monica "and we kind of figured about the porch swing", you can see the edge of the set where Rachel's old room is supposed to be. The floor changes colours and marker tape is visible on the ground. Quotes Monica: Dad, Chandler didn't melt your records, Ross did. Jack Geller: Is that... Monica: And Dad, you know that mailman you got fired? He didn't steal your Playboys, Ross did. Ross: Yea, well Hurricane Gloria didn't break the porch swing, Monica did. Monica: Ross hasn't worked at the museum for a year. Ross Monica and Chandler are living together! Monica: Ross married Rachel in Vegas, and got divorced, AGAIN! Phoebe I love Jacques Cousteau. Rachel I wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle. Joey: I wanna gooooo! Judy Geller: That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds. All right, Joey, if you wanna leave, just leave. Rachel, no, you weren't supposed to put beef in the trifle. It did not taste good. Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I think Jacques Cousteau is dead. Monica, why you felt you had to hide the fact that you had an important relationship is beyond me. ---- Rachel: Joey, what is wrong with your apartment? It's like a hundred degrees in there. Joey: Did it make you want to walk around in your underwear? Rachel: No. Joey: Still not hot enough! ---- Ross: What is with everyone today? It's Thanksgiving not truth day! Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 The One Where Ross Gets High Category:Friends